crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.107: Power (9)
At Navarus Mansion, Quz immediately goes to Navarus's Room, Navarus asks him about Sylvia's whereabouts, he answers that she is still at school. Navarus orders him to tell Sylvia to come to his mansion at once, but he revokes what he said, then he tells Quz that he's going to school himself. In the hallway of the school, Olivier Ostern urges Sia Kul that he can't let him have a break at school until he gives a valid reason, then suddenly Sylvia appears telling Olivier Ostern, what's going on and she notices Sia Kul. Olivier excuses them for their commotion, telling her that Sia Kul wanted a break from school. Sylvia wondered why he's going to take a break, then Olivier Ostern tells her that Sia Kul isn't giving him a valid reason for wanting to a break, which Sia Kul gives her his reason saying to Sylvia that he is having Family problems. Sylvia tells him that it's not a valid reason, then she tell Olivier Ostern, to just let Sia Kul go, which Olivier Ostern reacts to what she says that it's violating the School Rules, then Sia Kul starts to walk away thanking Sylvia for giving him a break, which Olivier Ostern tries stopping him from take a break. At the Courtyard of the School, Seere is patiently waiting for Sia Kul, who's finally arrived and asks him, if he got permission to take a break, which he answered that he got a break for a week. Seere becames happy, then she told him that she told the teachers that she had a Family problem and she got a week off too. Sia Kul tells her that it took him so long to convince the teachers and tells himself anxiously that she immediatly got a break. Seere tells him that they should get ready to leave and meet back here in hour after packing what they need, then she sadly tells him that it won't take them a week to find Lark's whereabouts. Sia Kul ask her, why she cared about Lark so much, which Seere didn't hear what he said and tells him that they should go to Lark's Hometown first. Sia Kul withdraws, what he's going to ask at Seere. Lark awakes in his subconsciousness from hearing a voice, then he wonders, why he's in a Dark place and thinks, if he fainted because of Nergal's Power, which he became enrage and angry to him. Lark notices the conversation between Nergal and Vlad Tepes, she urges Nergal that Carmilla's Dream will be destroyed, and tries to get Nergal to come with her. The he ask her, if she's jealous of him, which she answers honestly "Yes" and he tells her to stop asking her to persuade him and that he would not join her. Lark who's listening to their conversation, felt Vlad Tepes's Anger and Resentment about Carmilla, and he know that Nergal loved Carmilla. And Lark wonders if Tepes was in love with Carmilla. Lark awakens from his dream and he is laying on the grass, then he raises his head and see's Nergal beside him. Nergal tells him now that he has woken up, he has so many questions to ask him about Vlad Tepes, which Lark sharply glared at him. Chapters Previous Next Ch.106: Power (8) Ch.108: Power (10) Category:Chapters